custom_clans_roleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
BirdClan
BIRDCLAN OF THE STRONGEST WINGS Prey ~ Territory ~ Camp ~ Hybrid Help ~ Training BirdClan is a clan of bird and cat hybrids, found by Birdstar Skills BirdClan has flight, as a result of their hybrid with birds, which gave them wings. They also have great sight, from hawks and eagles, so only eagle and hawk hybrids have it. Body BirdClan cats have different pelts depending on age. Kits Moons 1-3 The pelts of the kits are bland and colorless, unlike what they will truly be like as an adult. Their wings are only stubs on their shoulders, with a few tiny feathers. They have faint splotches of an adult color that will shift around at adulthood. Moons 4-6 Instead of being bland and colorless, they have light-light-light color in them. While they may be dark colors, they are colors! Their wings have grow to twig-sized lumps, and if they gain enough speed with running, they would atleast be able to flap. Apprentices Moons 7-10 The faint colorings have changed to a dark pelt of a few feathers and short fur, with the moons 1-3 patches, that have shifted, full of adult colors. The ones with bird hybrids that have crests have a small crest, and the wings can now glide, to fly for a short time. Moons 11-12 The dark colors have bursted into full adult colors, and the crests have become almost-full. They have large wings capable of flying short distances, and can fully blow attacking moves and hunting moves, they also can switch their claws to small talons when needed. Warriors They have those full adult colors, with finished crests and perfected calls. With huge wings they can fly long distances, and can use strong, big talons to snatch prey. With amazing dives and graceful flaps they can pierce through the air like a bullet. Allegiances READ HYBRID HELP AND SUBMIT A REQUEST IF YOU DO 'NOT KNOW A SPECIES OF BIRD'S PROPER NAME!!!' Leader Cardinalwing - A red tom with brown eyes and long fur. Splotches of dark red have been flecked onto him. Hybrid: Northern Cardinal (Jay) Deputy Bluejay - A blue tom with white and black flecks and a white mask, large black crest. Hybrid: Blue Jay (hey, that's what jayjay is!) (Jay) Apprentice - Gracklepaw Medicine Cat Wrenglide - Brown she-cat with a stiff and short tail and white stripes. Hybrid: Winter Wren Warriors Airswoop - White she-cat with a light brown back, head, and top of tail. White bottom of tail and neck. Hybrid: Arctic Warbler Apprentices Gracklepaw - Shiny dark black tom with a faint tint of colors determined by sunlight and view. 9 moons old. Hybrid: Common Grackle Queens Redsoar - Red she-cat with green eyes and short fur, dark red mixed with brown included. Hybrid: Northern Cardinal (Jay) Elders Orioleflight - Old she-cat with a bright neon orange underbelly and top of head. Black and white back with a black neck and tail. Hybrid: Hooded Oriole (Jay) Kits Redsoar's Kits Tanagerkit - Light gray tom with darker wing stubs and patches of faint splotches of a burning red. 1 moon old. Hybrid: Summer Tanager Landmarks Category:Roleplay Clans